This invention relates to absorbent articles or devices. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to an improved absorbent device that is worn interlabially by female wearers for catamenial purposes, incontinence protection, or both.
All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as menses, urine and feces are well known. With respect to feminine protection devices, the art has offered two basic types; sanitary napkins have been developed for external wear about the pudendal region while tampons have been developed for internal wear within the vaginal cavity for interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Such tampon devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833, entitled xe2x80x9cTampon Applicatorxe2x80x9d, issued to Weigner, et al. on Nov. 1, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,986, entitled xe2x80x9cTampon Assembly With Means For Sterile Insertionxe2x80x9d, issued to Jacobs on Nov. 8, 1983.
Hybrid devices which attempt to merge the structural features of the sanitary napkins and the tampons into a single device have also been proposed. Such hybrid devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,346, entitled xe2x80x9cCatamenial Padxe2x80x9d, issued to Arone on Sep. 7, 1937, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,372, entitled xe2x80x9cFeminine Hygiene Protective Shieldxe2x80x9d, issued to Denkinger on Sep. 16, 1975. Other less intrusive hybrid devices are known as labial or interlabial sanitary napkins and are characterized by having a portion which at least partially resides within the wearer""s vestibule and a portion which at least partially resides external of the wearer""s vestibule. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,527, entitled xe2x80x9cSanitary Padxe2x80x9d, issued to Jacks on Dec. 15, 1953, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,062, entitled xe2x80x9cLabial Sanitary Padxe2x80x9d, issued to Lassen, et al. on Dec. 23, 1986.
Interlabial pads have the potential to provide even greater freedom from inconvenience because of their small size and reduced risk of leakage. Numerous attempts have been made in the past to produce absorbent devices which would combine the best features of tampons and sanitary napkins while avoiding at least some of the disadvantages associated with each of these types of devices. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,049 issued to Delaney on Dec. 15, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,235 issued to Harmon on Jan. 7, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,392 issued to Johnson, et al. on Jun. 17, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,429 issued to Vukos, et al. on Jan. 16, 1996. A commercially available interlabial device is the INSYNC MINIFORM interlabial pad which is marketed by A-Fem of Portland, Oreg. and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,873 and 4,175,561 issued to Hirschman on Oct. 5, 1976 and Nov. 27, 1979, respectively.
Many of these devices have not met with great commercial success, however. There are drawbacks associated with all of the above products. For example, the device described in the Delaney patent does not appear to be capable of an easy and comfortable insertion, due to the possibility of the layers of absorbent material opening up during insertion. The commercially available IN-SYNC interlabial device suffers from the disadvantage that it may tend to allow by-pass flow around its edges. Such flow can cause body soiling or panty soiling which many consumers find unacceptable. Additionally, previously known interlabial devices such as the INSYNC Minifonn interlabial pad may not reliably cover the urethra and/or the vaginal introitus during all body movements (e.g. when the wearer is squatting). Such products may also not be reliably expelled when the wearer urinates. Further, such an interlabial pad may not have sufficient absorbent capacity for use during a wearer""s menstrual period, and/or may fall out of the interlabial space when fully loaded. In order to handle the wearer""s menstrual flow, a user may have to wear the interlabial pad in combination with a sanitary napkin.
Another factor affecting commercial success is the ease of use, including insertion and removal of the device. Typically, the user grasps the device with her fingers and inserts it in position. The user may also need to grasp the device for removal, particularly if it is not expelled during urination. For either insertion or removal, it is desirable that the user not touch the body-facing portion of the device. Thus, for ease of insertion and/or removal, a grasping tab or other gripping surface is very beneficial. However, providing such tabs or surfaces adds to the number of separate elements of the article, thereby increasing manufacturing complexity, and ultimately the cost of the device.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved interlabial device which will facilitate insertion and/or removal of the device. Such a device should also be easy to insert and/or remove, and be comfortable during wear. A need exists for an interlabial device which also covers the walls of the wearer""s labia throughout a range of body motions and reliably covers the vaginal introitus and preferably also the urethra during such motions. A need also exists for an improved interlabial device which has sufficient capacity to serve as a stand alone protection function during the heavy flow days of a wearer""s menstrual period. A need also exists for an improved absorbent interlabial device which is economical to produce in commercial quantities. A need also exists for an improved absorbent interlabial device which may be used as part of a system of feminine hygiene protection or with a feminine hygiene kit.
The present invention relates to absorbent devices such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, interlabial devices, and incontinence devices. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to an improved absorbent device that is insertable into the interlabial space of a female wearer for catamenial purposes (including menses and mid-cycle discharges), incontinence protection (including urine), or both. The absorbent interlabial device has at least one body-contacting surface and a backsheet having an integral protrusion formed therein of sufficient dimensions to aid in insertion into the interlabial space.
An apparatus for forming the integral protrusion in the backsheet is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a female forming member having an opening therein, and a compression member having an opening therethrough in operative aligned relationship with the opening of the female forming member. A male forming member having a male forming protrusion operatively disposed in aligned relationship with the openings of the female forming member and compression member, and moveable therethrough can be urged through the openings.
A method of making an integral protrusion in a backsheet is disclosed. The backsheet is compressed between the female forming member and the compression member. The backsheet has an uncompressed region coincident the aligned openings of the female forming member and the compression member. A male forming protrusion is urged through the aligned openings, thereby contacting and straining the backsheet material coincident said first and second openings to form a strain induced plastically deformed protrusion in the backsheet.